


Heißkalt

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [98]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel hat mal wieder einen ungeliebten Hausgast. Die Lage eskaliert …>Post in meinem LJ





	Heißkalt

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Crack – eine Hand wäscht die andere – fürs Team  
> Zusatzchallenge: „Die morgendliche Dusche. Der ewige Kampf um die richtige Wassertemperatur.“ von etahoffmann.  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Humor, Slash  
> Handlung: Thiel hat mal wieder einen ungeliebten Hausgast. Die Lage eskaliert …  
> A/N: Irgendwie hätte das alles zackiger sein müssen für den müden Witz ;) Aber seht es mir nach, meine Schreibmuskeln sind eingerostet …  
> Länge: ~ 750 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten (wenn man die halbgaren Anläufe nicht mitzählt)

***

 

„Mein lieber Thiel …“

„Von wegen, _lieber Thiel_! Ich hab’s eilig! Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen muß ich heute früh zur Arbeit!“ Er versuchte, an Boerne vorbei zu kommen, aber der versperrte ihm erfolgreich den Weg.

„Das ist wirklich nicht das, was man gemeinhin unter Gastfreundschaft versteht.“

„Gastfreundschaft!“ Thiel zwängte sich nach kurzem Gerangel als erster durch die Badezimmertür. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie eingeladen zu haben.“

„Also wirklich, Thiel, ein wenig mehr –“

Die Tür fiel mit einem befriedigenden Knall ins Schloß und schnitt Boerne mitten im Satz ab. Thiel grinste triumphierend. Schlimm genug, daß er Boernes Überfall nicht hatte abwehren können – der Mann konnte sich doch wahrlich ein Hotel leisten, während der Wasserschaden in seiner Wohnung saniert wurde. Er hörte immer noch gedämpft Boernes Stimme, aber sobald er erst mal unter der Dusche stand … und die Wassertemperatur richtig eingestellt … verdammt. Er wich dem siedend heißen Wasserstrahl in letzter Sekunde aus. Boerne könnte echt mal was an der Warmwasserversorgung im Haus tun! Es dauerte mal wieder gefühlte fünf Minuten, bis er die Wassertemperatur richtig eingestellt hatte und sich endlich entspannen konnte.

Thiel seufzte wohlig, während sich das Badezimmer mehr und mehr mit Dampf füllte. Kein Wunder, daß er da morgens gerne mal etwas länger brauchte, da mußte Boerne gar keine dummen Bemerkungen zu abgeben. Der hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm sowieso Urlaub und konnte ruhig warten. In aller Ruhe schäumte er sich die Haare ein – immerhin hatte er davon noch eine nennenswerte Menge, die wusch man auch nicht mal eben so schnell wie der Herr Professor – und hatte sich gerade wieder unter den Duschstrahl gestellt, als das Wasser schlagartig kalt wurde.

„Verdammter Mist!“ Er war vor Schreck gegen die Duschwand geknallt. Das war noch nie passiert, wenn sich die Wassertemperatur nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten erst einmal stabilisiert hatte. Fluchend drehte er das Wasser ab. Und dann hörte er es. Das Geräusch stoppte nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem er das Wasser abgestellt hatte, aber er hatte es genau gehört – Boerne, der verdammte Mistkerl, hatte in der Küche das heiße Wasser angedreht! Er war kurz davor, so wie er war aus der Dusche zu springen und dem anderen den Hals umzudrehen, aber dann kam ihm eine bessere Idee.

 

***

 

Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, frisch geduscht und rasiert und mit dem Badehandtuch um die Hüften, stand Boerne vor der Tür, als sei er nie weg gewesen. „Na endlich!“

Das ignorierte er doch geflissentlich. „ _Jetzt_ können Sie ins Bad.“

Boerne schnaubte.

„Und vergessen Sie nicht zu lüften! Mein Vermieter ist sehr pingelig, was Schimmel und so angeht!“

Die Tür knallte deutlich lauter als nötig. Thiel grinste.

 

***

 

Er war durch die Wohnung gegangen und hatte seine Sachen zum Anziehen zusammengesucht, und dann hatte er sogar – Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste – die Wohnungstür geöffnet und geschlossen. Und dann war er mit den Klamotten auf dem Arm auf Zehenspitzen in die Küche geschlichen und hatte abgewartet, bis Boerne mit dem fünfmal Auf- und Abdrehen durch war und sicher unter warmem Wasser stand. Und dann, als er hörte, wie der andere zu singen anfing, drehte er den Heißwasserhahn bis zum Anschlag auf.

Das Quietschen hätte jedem Koloratursopran zur Ehre gereicht.

Thiel grinste zufrieden. Erwischt!

Er hörte lautes Poltern, und dann kam Boerne auch schon wutschnaubend aus dem Bad gestürmt. Direkt in die Küche. Der wußte natürlich, was Sache war.

„Ich dachte, Sie haben es eilig!“

„Wie heißt es so schön, eine Hand wäscht die andere.“ Thiel grinste noch breiter. „Dafür komme ich doch gerne mal zu spät.“

Boerne kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hätte mich verletzen können!“

„Ihr Handtuch rutscht.“

Er duckte sich und konnte in letzter Sekunde einem nassen Handtuch ausweichen, das ihm entgegengeschleudert wurde. Dafür, daß Boerne mit der ganzen Sache angefangen hatte, war der aber verdammt sauer. Zum Glück stand weiter nichts in Reichweite herum, was Boerne werfen konnte. Vorsichtig riskierte er einen Blick über den Tisch, hinter dem er in Deckung gegangen war.

„Das Risiko gehe ich nicht noch einmal ein.“ Bevor er sich versah, wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt. „Sie kommen mit und bleiben in Sichtweite!“

„Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie sie noch … Boerne!“

 

***

 

Wie „in Sichtweite“ zu „mit unter die Dusche“ geworden war, konnte er sich im Nachhinein auch nicht mehr so richtig erklären. Ebensowenig, wann sie aufgehört hatten zu streiten. Aber eins war sicher: Jetzt funktionierte die Dusche, und das tat sie sonst nie. Wasserdruck und Temperatur waren einwandfrei. Und eins mußte er Boerne lassen – dadurch, daß sie jetzt beide hier waren, bestand keine Gefahr weiterer unliebsamer Überraschungen.

Allerdings war das alles gerade auch völlig unwichtig geworden.

 

* Fin *


End file.
